Happily ever after part 1
by Danny Girl
Summary: My first story about SGC R&R PLZ!
1. Default Chapter Title

DISCLAIMER: STÅRGATE, & STÅRGATE SGC does not belong to me! It is the work of the master minds who created it and copyright of Showtime. All of the charactures in this story are theirs except for the following: Jaquiline, Sha'nei, Jen, and Stephanie. The M.I.B. belongs to Sandy Caruthers and Lowell Cunningham. Jen is copyright Chicknine Productions '00 and cannot be used under any circumstances except by her original creator who's name just so happens to be Jen. I'm going to be using the name O'niel in two ways. most of the time it means Jack but if you see this O'Niel* it means someone else. The chapters if you so will are titled and are kidof short.   
  
  


*AQ-24 slows down a persons metabolism and heart rate that even to the most trained eye and touch a body looks, feels, and sounds dead, though they are only in the most advanced state of hyper sleep. It is usually given to people who have symbiotes who want to get rid of the symbiote without dieing, in this case, Shau're was administered the drug after Teal'c shot her.   
  
  
  


Men In Black Headquarters

  
  


General Hammond walked down the tile coridor and up a flight of stairs in a very busy building. At the top he opened the door and shut it behind him quickly. Unfortunately he didn't see the small yellow things that had slipped in and were now residing under a massive oak desk. "Hammond?" The director of the Men In Black said as he turned around in the chrome and leather chair he was in. "Ah Zed, I need to ask a favor if I may get down to buisness quickly, I uh have an important meeting in about two hours." Hammond said sitting down in front of the well built man. "Go ahead when Elle and the others arrive." Zed said looking down at his empty coffee cup and knowing exactly what had just happened. Hammond smirked at the small yellow worm sitting cross legged on the floor with a long straw in his mouth. The door opened again and Elle, Jay, Kay, LL(pronounced ay-yay), Ñ(en-yay), and some of the medical team walked in. "Alright, I'll begin. Since you all know why were here today I'll just give you a run down of whats needed. All of you plus some of SG-1's medical team are going to Abydosia today to retrive Shau're. You all know that it takes at least a year, maybe more, even if a body is severely wounded for a symbiote to die if the person is given the drug AQ-24*. Today the mission is to retrive Shau're and to bring her back to life. I have already contacted her father who has warned the people not to come near the grave while we are digging it up. After we are done we will come back to Stargate where Dr. Fraiser will take over and bring Shau're back to life. The only other glich is we need to do it today because one of my members need to be out of SGC when we do it. I have the perfect excuse lined up but it has to be done today." 

STÅRGATE Command

"Will Major Samantha Carter, Col.Jack O'Niel, Daniel Jackson, Col.Stephanie Burke, Major Jen Burke, and Teal'c please report to General Hammonds office?" A voice said over the intercom. Daniel was a bit confused as to why Hammond would want him as he came out of his office looking nervous. They all arrived in the office and General Hammond told them that because of circumstances they all needed to clear out of SGC for the whole day. "Now, I understand that some of you have some buisness to attend to off base so I'm giving you all passes." he said. "You can go now, that is all." "Come on Daniel, we'll go shopping!" Jen and Sam said. Daniel, in bewilderment at his good fortune of getting off base, followed the two women. Teal'c and Stephanie went off together and Jack took off in his own car.   


In Town

Outside of a small shop Teal'c was on the look out in the car while Stephanie was in the store purchasing a dress. She came out staggering under the weght and Teal'c helped her put it in the trunk just as Sam showed up with Jackson and Jen. "What are you doing here?" Daniel asked. Since there was a little restaurant next door Stephanie lied and said "oh, just buying some lunch! I have to go! Bai!" Jen took Jackson into the restaurant while Sam went into the dress shop. "I'm here to pick up the order under 'Carter.'" she said "oh yes, two suits and two dresses right?" the clerk said. "Thats correct!" "Here you go, the bills already been payed." Sma stuffed the clothing in the car and went into the deli just as Jack showed up to the same store. *ting* said the bell as he walked up to the clerk, "Order for O'Niel" he said. "Right away, say are you guys getting ready for a party?" the clerk said as he handed O'Niel his clothing. "Yeah we are, the rest come in already?" "Oh yeah, first this girl and her friend, than a lady with short blond hair and now you." In the deli sam sat down at the booth just as they were ordering and asked for a small pot pie. They started to talk and Carter told Jackson something. "WHAAAAT?!!?!??!" He yelled, lucky for him they were the only guests in the restaurant. "Oh! look at the time, we have to go!" Carter said.   


A Small Wedding

Jack O'Niel ran up the steps of the church and opened the doors. Inside he went to the restroom and started to change. Within a few miutes Jackson showed up with Teal'c trailing him. "Why an I always the last to know about things like this?" he said looking rather tiffed. "We didn't have much choice and wanted the element of suprise." "Oh, I'm suprised all right!" Jackson said. "Can we stop bickering long enough to get dressed?" Teal'c said. In the brides chamber Sam started pulling Her friends hair up While the brides sister zipped up her gown. "I'm glad you picked both of us as Maid and Matron of Honor." Sam said. "Well You've been my friend ever since I got to Stargate and she's been my sister for life!" Janet Frasier came running in wearing her bridesmaid dress. "I'm sorry I'm late!" she said "I had a last minute thing to do." Within minutes they heard voices and deduced that the guests were arriving. In the mens dressing room Hammond came in and told them that most everybody was here and that they should start lining up. Teal'c, Jackson, and a few others lined up at the door while O'Niel stood at the front of the line. The music started and The procession began. O'Niel walked down first then the flower girls, the ring boy, and The Brides Maids escorted by the Groomsmen. The bride stood at the door nervous about what was going to happen when, suddenly, Hammond grabbed her gloved hand and hooked his arm around hers. He nodded and the Processional music began. At the end of the aisle He let her go and O'Niel took hold of her hand.   
"Dearly beloved, We are gathered here together in the site of God to witness the joining of these to people in holy matrimony. If any of you can find any just cause why these two should not be joined, speak now or forever hold your peace. Who gives this woman away?" Hammond stood up and with tears in his eyes said "I do." "Do you Col. Jack O'Niel Take this woman to have and to hold, for richer for poorer, for better, for worse, in sickness and in health, to love, honor, and cherish, so long as you both shall live?" "I do." "And do you Col. Stephanie Burke Take this man to have and to hold, for richer for poorer, for better for worse, in sickness and in health, to love honor and obey, so long as you both shall live?" "I do." "the rings?" He picked up a ring and handed it to O'Niel "I Col. Jack O'Niel, take thee Stephanie Burke, to be my lawful wedded wife." He placed the ring on her hand. The Pastor picked up the other ring and handed it to Stephanie. "I Col. Stephanie Burke, take thee Jack O'Niel, take thee to be my lawful wedded husband." "By the power vested in me by the state of Colorado, I pronounce you man and wife! You may kiss the bride." The people from Stargate and the M.I.B. couldn't hold it any longer and cheered when he took his new bride and gave her one heck of a kiss. "Ladies and gentelmen I give you for the first time Mr. and Mrs. O'Niel, What God hath brought together, let no man take apart."   


A Small Goodbye and A Big Hello

Everybody waved goodbye as the new couple left on their honeymoon. Just before O'Niel* got into the car she threw the bouquet which was caught by Sam. 

The Stargate command returned to normal operation but Sam, Jackson and Teal'c were awaiting the O'Niels return. One month passed then two befor they came back and SGC was never happier than to see their best Archeology researcher and of course Jack back to SGC. Another month passes. Jackson was sorting through the papers, paper coffee cups, and discarded cheeto's bags looking for the papers Jen was supposed to have put on his desk. After a half an hour of fruitless searching he decided to go see if Jen still had them. "Hey, Orion have you seen Jen lately?" Jackson asked her husband. "Nope" Orion replied. He came into R&D and wandered around the mechanical parts and such until he came to her office door. Slowly he opened the door and walked in. He looked around at all of the things on the wall, cartoons, drawings, articals, it was kindof amusing. Another door opened and a figure stumbled out. She looked confused as though she didn't know the door would open that way. She looked up and shrieked when she saw Danny. He turned around and the expression on her face changed. "Dan-ee-el?" she said and then started babbling excitibly in Abydosian mixed with english. Daniel didn't know what to say, here, his wife was in his arms crying and speaking, Jen came out and frowned. "I guess you found out. You weren't supposed to for another month." Daniel couldn't think of anything better so he simply said "Shau're" Jen was suprised that Shau're was speaking so much seeing as these were her first words since she had been brought back to life.   
  


end first part of a two part story^_~   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Part 2^_~ by the way...if you haven't guessed the O'Niel* is me!_! so when you see the star next to the O'Niel it means me. I will try to use Jack as much as possible but since both of us are Col. it would be confusing to say "Col. O'Niel" and yes I did marry an older man but as both my sister Jen and I belive, Age does not matter if the man really loves you unless he's 80 when you're 15...In this story I'm about 25-26 and Jen my sister is 28-29 we age through the story. Jack is about 20 years older than me, about 45^_~ © Nariko Fanel '01   
  
  


Good Workers

O'Niel* walked by Daniels office and noticed how clean it was. "It's amazing how Danny has improved since Shau're returned!" she said to Sam. "I know but I'm not sure how he'll handle the news when she tells him she's pregnant." Sam replied. O'Niel* giggled and then said "Hey why don't we take the girls out for coffee!" I'll go ask Hammond and you ask everybody." She came into Hammonds office and said "General Hammond, sir? Can I take Shau're, Sam,Janet, and Jen out to coffee?" Hammond mulled it over for a while and then gave in handing O'Niel*off base passes. "They're good for three hours! But remember, Archeology has a jump in four so I want you here, You'll be going with Daniel so be here in four hours!" He tried to be gruff but ended up smiling at O'Niel after all ever since she had come to SGC he had almost adopted her as his daughter. She had come when she was 18, her parents had died in a tragic accident and she had nowhere to go so she enrolled in the armed forces and quickly rose through the levels because of how she operated. The proudest day of his life was when she attained Col. status. "Yes sir!" she said standing almost comically upright and saluting him before turning briskly on her heel, tripping on her shoe lace, and stumbling out the door. "He said yes?" Sam inquired looking at the passes now scattered on the floor. "Gee, and I thought I had grow out of my clumsy stage when I was 18!" The women giggled and got onto the elevator to go up to the surface. "Put your sunglasses girls, we don't know know what adverse affects it might have on us!" Jen said. "Oh come on! we haven't been out of the sun that long have we?" Janet asked jokingly. "Ahhh Janets appreciating humor! write that down!" "ha ha." AThe the coffee house they all sat down with their coffees and started to talk. Things went from SGC to Coffee, to the bored waitress at the counter that had asked them if they had wanted a bisscotti then had proceded to run down the list of the ones availiable. From there it went to shopping to shoes to children. They asked Shau're if she was excited about the baby and she said she was. Her accent was almost gone so she had just a tint of a charming lilt. Janet started talking about all the things that had been hapening in the lab lately and they all listened to her fantastic stories.   


Ån Åmazing Discovery

Jack was standing over the balcony of the second floor waiting for the Archeology team to come back. After their jump they had made some fantastic finds and had gone back everyday to the site for more excavation. "So how are you doing?" Sam asked coming to stand next to Jack. "I'm alright." With a buzz and a few loud thumps the stargate opened and they all came out carrying bags, boxes, and carts full of tresures. Then Danny came through carrying O'Niel* in his arms. Jack bolted down the stairs and ran up to Danny taking his wife in his arms. "What happened?" he said horrified. "Well, she just passed out! We cut the mission short so we could bring her back. Her vitals are o.k. I think she just got too tired." Daniel said. Jack carried his wife over to medical where Janet took over. "Even though she's allright I'm going to do some tests on her." she said. Finally O'Niel* woke up. She looked up directly into the worried face of her husband. "I'm allright, you don't have to hover so close," she said doggedly. Janet had finished with her tests and came out. "Well part of the spell was due to a low hemoglobin count and the other part was because, well, sit down Jack! Stephanie is pregnant." Jack jumped up straight out of his chair and Stephanie flopped back down on the bed.   


The Happy Day

Nine months passed and finally the day came. Both Shau're and Stephanie were brought in at once. "Sam, I'm going to need your help in the infirmary! I'ts too close to get them to a hospital in time!" Janet said on the phone. Sam arrived in scrubs and washed her hands. "Carter, I'm going to need bouncers outside the door! There are only a few people that can be in here! Daniel, Jack, and if he wants, Hammond. Everybody else needs to be out of here." Teal'c was placed as the guard of the door. He smirked a bit but help everybody at bay. Two hours later Teal'c was called in for a moment. "Tell them it's two girls, born at 20:40 o'clock, named Sha'nei and Jaquiline." Janet said. Teal'c came out. "Two girls, Sha'nei Jackson and Jaquiline O'Niel, born at 20:40 o'clock." He said. The crowd let out a huge sigh and wandered back off to their stations. It was announced over the intercom five minutes later.   


The Twin Stars

The years passed and both girls grew up with the knowledge of how SGC worked, inside and out. The girls were called "The Twin Stars of Stargate" They often wore shirts printed with the abydosian glyph and the earth glyph to distinguish themselves. Even though they weren't related at all they looked so much alike that they were called by each others names almost as much as their own. People often teased Jack sending him memos and things reminding him to hide his gun and telling him girls weren't as likely to touch guns as boys were but none the less. It irritated Jack but he dissmissed it untill the day Jacki asked him what the big black thing was that he always took on jumps. "That is a gun sweetie, they're very dangerous and only grown upscan handle them." "Why daddy?" "Well, Jackie," he said sitting down with the little girl on his lap. "A long time ago I was married to another woman besided your mommy. We had a son together and he was the sweetest boy but one day, on a dare from his friends, he touched my gun. He had seen me unload it but he forgot that there is always a bullet left in the chamber even though you take the rest out. He was playing with what he shouldn't have and he killed himself because of it. I want you to promise me that you'll never touch a gun until you're much older." The little girl looked stunned for a moment but promised her daddy on a pinky swear that she'd never touch a gun.   
Finally just before the girls eighth birthday Jack and Daniel asked if they could take the girls on their very first jump. Hammond looked like someone had just knocked a golfball off of his head, but in a moment of benevolece said yes. After wards he asked himself why he did that.   


  


The Jump and The End

The little girls got up early and Jackie padded to Sha'nei's room in her stocking feet. She was carrying her clothes on a hanger. Sha'nei opened the door and let Jackie in. They both got dressed in white shirts, olive green skirts, olive green stockings, black mary jane's, green berets like the one that Jack wore some of the time, and padded camo vests. Then they slung on olive green backpacks ready for school. They had some how forgotten that it was saturday, they were too excited that they were eight. On their shirts printed in silver holographics were the glyphs they so often wore. They came into the controll room happy to see that their parents were already up. "HAPPY BIRTHDAAAAY!" All of Stargate yelled. The girls were blindfolded and someone put ear muffs on them as the gate dialed. "We'll see you soon!" Sam said as she, Teal'c, Daniel, Shau're, Jack, Stephanie, Janet, Hammond, (I know isn't it great?) Jackie, and Sha'nei went through the gate. Once on the other side they took the blind folds off of the girls, unfortunately the blinders hadn't worked so well for both Jacke and Sha'nei had seen the whole thing. "Grandpaaaaa!" Sha'nei shouted as she ran to his arms. "Welcome my little girls to Abydosia!" Jackie called him grandpa but the Grandpa she knew was Hammond. She did, on the other hand, know who her uncles were, Shau're's brother and of course uncle Daniel. The girls were shown around at night had a wonderful birthday feast. They had played all day with the Abydosian chldren learning their language and their games. The next day They packed up to leave. "Thank you for bringing my little girls to me, I couldn't be happier!" "Good bye!" the girls shouted and waved as the gate dialed. "Thank you daddy," "Thank you pappa." the little girls said after the gate had closed on the other side. "We had a wonderful birthday."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
